The Legend of the Mysterious Island
by Champbybirth
Summary: Three guys from Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn somehow get on an Island. But this isn't an ordinary Island. Deep mysteries are hidden inside it from dangerous pokemons to hidden legends. Will the three of them get out of the Island or encounter things that are certainly related to the World's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, I'm back with a new story, and this time it is set in the Human world. Those who don't know me, this is just my second story. Now something about this story…**

**This story is based in the Human world, where trainers play with their best buddies, their Pokemons, with some exceptions (those bad guys). It will contain my OC's and their adventure on a mysterious island. Let's start with it-**

**Wait! I forgot one thing…**

**Disclaimer: Even if I wished, I don't own pokemon at all, but I do own the OC's used in this story. (I won't write this disclaimer again in the next chapters as it irritates me)**

**OC in this Chapter-**

**Zack**

**Now let's begin with it…**

* * *

**The Legend of the Mysterious Island**

**Chapter 1: What's that?**

**Zack's Pov **

"Lapras, are you ok? You feel tired" I asked my Lapras whom I was riding on.

"LAP…Ras!" Lapras shook his head in sideways, which I obviously took for a no. By the way, I'm Zack, the Indigo League Champion and I'm out on a ride with my beloved Lapras and other pokemons (all of my pokemon's are my beloved). I have brownish colored hairs, which are a little messed up. I have blue eyes and a fair toned skin. My usual attire is a black undershirt with blue jacket on it and sky blue denims. I also have a black cap with a Master Ball (a type of pokeball) on it. Today, I was taking a day off from training and had decided to go on a surfing ride. But my Lapras was looking a little tired and he having the same attitude as mine (to never give up), he never said that he was tired, even if he was. I needed a place to rest and let my pokemons relax, especially Lapras. But there wasn't a place to be seen, not even a small island or something. We were surfing towards the North West from Cianwood and it was getting colder as we were going towards it.

"Lapras!" he called out. I saw towards him to see he was too tired to surf more. I was now getting worried as my mind stopped functioning and I was running out of ideas. I searched in my bag, but I couldn't find any berries. Now my ideas were shrinking, but then I took out my Pokegear and then the map function but there stood not a single island in the near 100 yards.

"Lapras!" he called out in a slower tone as he was slowly losing energy. Then my mind struck a wonderful idea. I called out to Lapras,

"Lapras, I know how you can regain energy. Use Aqua Ring!"

"Lap…" he said as a big ring of water formed around Lapras and moved in circular manner as balls of energy was soaked from it by Lapras.

"LAPRAS!" he shouted as he was now full of energy. We started surfing again to find a dry place. I had come here to relax and be away from the hustle bustle of the city/town. So going back was not an option. After surfing for some time, I took out my Pokegear and opened up the map app but still there was no land in sight. We surfed and surfed and I kept looking in my Pokegear, but to no avail. Lapras was getting his energy from time to time from the Aqua Ring, but what about me, I needed energy and I hadn't brought anything to eat. After a while, the Pokegear map showed a red blinking spot and some blue spots, some 50 yards in front of us. I used the zoom function and saw that it was a whirlpool in front of us in between two big cliffs. We were getting nearer to it but I wasn't concerned much because Lapras knew how to create whirlpool and destroy it.

"Lapras, there is a whirlpool in front of us, you know what to do." I told him and he nodded in agreement. We were now some 20-30 yards away from it. I knew the whirlpool was hiding something from us and I wanted to see what it is. We surfed closer to it till we were some 7-8 yards away. Then I called to Lapras and said,

"Lapras, now, use **whirlpool!**" suddenly Lapras took a stop and cried out loud,

"LAP….. RAS" and then water around Lapras and me started rising up. He cried out more loudly as the water floating in the air started swirling in a circular manner. I had seen Lapras using whirlpool a lot of times but not experienced it when I was riding him. The water which was above me was now forming a big air whirlpool. And when Lapras cried again, the whirlpool was thrown towards the big natural one. I thought that both the whirlpools will collapse and destroy each other but to my surprise, the bigger one (natural one) sucked in our whirlpool.

"What the…?" I just stared at it in awe as it grew in size. It took me some time to realize that the whirlpool was growing big and if I didn't do anything, I was going to get sucked in it. The moment I realized it, I told Lapras to swim in the opposite direction, but I was late the water was swirling fiercely and had reached towards one leg of Lapras. I knew that it wasn't going to be good. It had just sucked a whirlpool that threw a charizard some 100 meters away and if we were sucked in it, we were going to… die.

"Lapras… Lapras… Lapras" Lapras was trying his best to take us out of it but we were getting more and more sucked in it and that's when the memories of my past flashed in my mind.

***Flashback***

I was 10 years old at that time and was going towards New Bark Town to receive my first pokemon from Prof. Elm., the professor who was in charge of giving pokemons to starters. At that time I lived in Cianwood and had to take a ferry to New Bark Town.

That day, me and my dad (I don't have mom) took the ferry towards New Bark, my father had booked the ferry just for us. We boarded the ship in the morning and probably reach their by evening.

It was a hot afternoon, as I rested on the deck and wondered which pokemon to choose. I slept for some time and after I got up I noticed that the hot sun was gone down and it 16:30 in the clock. My father was having a chat with the captain as I went on the front deck and saw something in the distance. I went running towards the captain and told him about something I saw.

"Don't disturb us Zack." Dad told me as I ran outside a little upset on his comment. I went to see the object which was approaching us, and then I understood that it wasn't approaching us but we were going towards it. I looked at in fear as I understood what it was. I again went into the captain's quarters.

"Zack, I told you not to disturb us."

"But Dad there is a whirlpool in front of us."

"What!" the captain stood up shouting.

"Yes, and we are heading into it."

"Oh, no it's a big problem" he said running towards the front deck as we saw a big whirlpool in front of us and we were just a few yards away from it. The captain went to his quarters and started to turn the ship in the opposite direction with a very sharp turn which caused me to fall to one side of the ship.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crack; the captain came running towards us with life jackets in his hand.

"Hurry, wear this, this is the only way we can remain alive." He said

"What!" my dad cried in fear as he took one of the life jackets the captain had brought for us. Dad threw one of them towards me. I caught it, and opened it to wear it.

"Our ship has just collapsed with a rock because of the sharp turn, but this caused our ship to turn towards the… WHIRLPOOL!" the captain's voice sent Goosebumps throughout my body. My adventure did have come to an end before even starting. We were nearly now a foot or more from the whirlpool. My heartbeat could now have given a good competition to a magnet train.

Suddenly our ship got pulled into the whirlpool and started tossing and turning. I covered my body with my hands and legs and sat in one corner. My father and the captain were sitting opposite to me. One more blow came towards us and we were sent rolling from one side to another.

"We have to dive or we will get killed," shouted the captain, but I was too scared to do it and then the captain just jumped out of the ship.

"ZACK, We Have to do it!" called out my dad but I wasn't ready to jump into a whirlpool was not at all a good choice. But then my father jumped into the water without even concerning about me. I again got rolled due to the force of the water and then the ship… broke into two pieces from the mid part. Both parts were started sinking and I had to hold onto the one of the railings to stop me from rolling down into the whirlpool. The other part was now under water and I hardly could hold on to the railing. The only way now was to dive and I did it, I dived in the middle of the whirlpool stopping my breath and closing my mouth. I tried to remain conscious as far as possible but then I couldn't; I lost my senses and opened my mouth as my eyes closed.

***Black out***

I hardly could open my eyes, and when I opened, I saw a blurry of something blue but again closed my eyes. After a while I opened them to see to see a pokemon, a blue pokemon uh… with spots and something on its back. I rubbed my eyes so that I could get a clear image and there stood a blue pokemon with a horn surfing on the water and a shell on its back.

"Lapras" it said in a high pitched voice.

"So, you are Lapras," I said as I got up and saw I was standing on a rock.

"Lap… lap," it said in a merrier tone.

"So… that means… I'm alive and… you saved me," I asked it.

"Lapras… Lapras," it said giving me a smile.

"I would take it as yes… but wait!" I remembered a thing which I shouldn't have forgotten.

"Have… you seen… my… father," I asked it as I waited for an answer. But the Lapras remained silent and then it said,

"Lap… ras," and I took it for a no, looking at his expressions. There was a minute's silence as no one talked.

***End of flashback***

The day never got out of my mind when I met my Lapras, I started my journey with him and still did, but now it looked impossible to make out of this as my first buddy also couldn't help us and I felt like it was the end. I got pulled inside the water due to the pressure as I saw my Lapras also going down, his energy was strained out of him and I couldn't help him,

"Wait… I can," I said while taking out Lapras' pokeball and,

"Come back Lapras!" I called him back and he safely returned to his pokeball and I blacked out as water filled in my mouth.

**One more time *Black out* **

Suddenly a beam of light hit me on my face as I covered my eyes by my hands. I tried to get up but was too tired to even lift my legs. I stayed there with my eyes closed and drifted away to sleep.

After a while, I woke up and opened my eyes to see a bright sky above me. I somehow sat up and saw that I was lying on a grassy plain with big trees at a distance which covered the plains from all sides. I tried t get up but fell back because my legs were too tired to take up my whole body. I just sat there looking at the sky when I remembered about my pokemons. I looked at my pokeball case and was happy to see that they were still there. I took out the balls and called them out,

"Lapras," came out Lapras with a tired look.

"Feraligatr!" came out Feraligatr, an alligator pokemon who is blue in color with red spikes on her back running from her head to her tail. She had a long tail and was nearly double the size of me.

"Poliwrath," and lastly came out my Poliwrath, a frog/toad pokemon who has interest in training and fighting. He was also blue in color with white gloves and a white stomach with black twister on it.

"Guy's, I don't know how we reached here and I only remember about the whirlpool accident. We came out so that we could relax but this has got us in trouble and I really want to get out of here fast." I told them as all of them nodded in agreement.

"So, firstly we should search for any living being because I haven't seen any pokemon here, so let's make a plan."

After some planning,

"Ok, then it's decided, Feraligatr you will search towards the eastern part while Poliwrath and I will search in the west,"

"Lapras," Lapras asked me where he should search.

"Lapras you are quite tired due to the incident and so you need rest… you should stay here and have some rest so that you will be full with energy."

"Lapras… Lapras… Lapras!" he started shouting and I had to go near him and pet him so that he stops.

"Come on Lapras, you need rest and so I said it."

"Lapras," he said calming down a bit.

"Ok then guys let's start," and suddenly Feraligatr ran to the east, she was very active from the time I received her from Prof. Elm.

"Let's go Poliwrath we should also start our search," I said and we both started walking towards the west.

After a while of walking-

There was too much silence as Poliwrath was not the one who liked to chitchat, he just love his training and probably me (I don't know exactly because of his behavior, sometimes)

"This island seems to be deserted, doesn't it Poli," I tried to start conversation.

"…" but Poliwrath kept quiet.

"Poliwrath, don't you feel you should talk a bit." I tried one more time and this time,

"Poli…wrath" he answered. But silence filled the air again and this time, I didn't try anything. But then, suddenly Poliwrath turned back and started running towards from where we had started.

"Poli… Poli… come back… where are you going?" I asked him running behind. But I couldn't catch up to his speed and he ran more forward, I still kept running.

When I reached there, my eyes popped out as I saw something dreadful. It was Lapras lying flat on the ground with bruises all over his body. I ran to him,

"Lapras, get up… What happened… Who did this? Please get up, please… Lapras!" I tried but nope, Lapras didn't move a bit. I saw towards Poliwrath and,

"Poli, did you see someone?" I asked.

"Poli… Poliwrath." He nodded his head from side to side saying no, but there has to be someone who did this.

"Feraligatr…" suddenly we heard the cry of Feraligatr from the east and by her cry; I knew she was in grave danger. I called back Lapras into his pokeball and Poliwrath and I went running towards the cry. When we reached there we saw Feraligatr was on to her knees and had bruises on her body. I looked towards the other side to see a pokemon but he was quite different, I hadn't seen it in my whole life. I took out my Pokedex and held it in front of the pokemon.

"ANALYSING….. ANALYSING….. ANALYZING FAILED…. ANALYZING FAILED…. POKEMON CAN"T BE IDENTIFIED….. POKEMON CAN"T BE IDENTIFIED." I pulled it away from the pokemon because it would have burst by this.

"The Pokedex also can't decipher this pokemon, what is this?" I asked to myself. This pokemon I didn't have seen but surely it had something in common to one of the pokemon I have seen. It was red in color with two pincers as its hands. It had two large wings and also had two back horns on its head. Its small yellow eyes with its bug teeth could scare the hell out of you. It had very thin legs and only Arceus knew how it was balancing its whole body on them. There were eyes like structures on its chest and it was nearly the size of a Hitmonchan.

"What is that thing?" was the only question revolving in my mind at that time. I could say that he was the one who had hurt Lapras and now was going against my Feraligatr.

Just one thing kept revolving in my mind and that was,

"Who's that pokemon?"

* * *

**So guys, how is it? It's just the start and I have more to write so keep reading.**

**One thing, there is a question for you all, "Which pokemon could it be?" this pokemon is my own creation but it is a evolved from a pokemon you all know for sure. You just have to tell me from which pokemon is it evolved. Place your answers in reviews. And one more thing, the one who gets the answer or gets near to it will have a chance of…. I'm not going to tell this so early, so review to have a wonderful chance.**

**Till then… Buh Bye. And yes... Keep REVIEWING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm back…**

**Guys, the pokemon is…**

**SILSCAR, ****the evolved form of Scizor. **

**It is a pokemon who is a evolution of scizor, has two large pincer like hands, has two large wings, has yellow eyes.**

**Pokedex entry (Champbybirth's Pokedex… of course)**

**Silscar,**

**It has a steel hard body. It uses its pincers to strike with great power which can even break a diamond. It uses its wings to get speed while battling.**

**Type: flying/ steel**

**Gender ratio: 50 % male 50% female**

**Capture rate: 12**

**Base egg steps: 6500**

**Finisher: Diamond Scissors- Much like X scissors but nearly double the power. The pokemon's arm turns into a hard element like a diamond and then attacks the foe with them. **

**Now let's continue with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The fight and a trainer**

**Zack's pov**

"What is this thing? It attacked my Lapras and now Feraligatr but now it won't get away." I said to myself.

"Silscaaarrrrrrr!" it screeched suddenly in more of a hissy voice.

"So its name is Silscar, get ready for a fight. Come back, FERA, have some rest." I called Feraligatr back into her pokeball and glared at that bloody pokemon.

"Go Poliwrath, let's show this thing what we are made up of," Poliwrath came forward facing Silscar. There was a moment stop and then suddenly the pokemon started running towards Poliwrath,

"Poliwrath dodge," I shouted as Poli jumped at the right minute and dodged the attack.

"Now use water gun!" Poli squirted water forcefully from his mouth. But Silscar evaded it completely.

"It's fast but not like us… Poli, use rollout!" I ordered as Poli turned into a ball and went rolling towards Silscar. But this was also evaded by him. It was really a fast pokemon and really was annoying me.

"Rollout, again!" I shouted as Poli rolled towards the pokemon again but still it evaded it. Suddenly it flew up a little and raised its arm while its pincer like hand started glowing which meant an attack. But before it could attack,

"Dodge then rollout!" I shouted as Poli dodged in the last minute and attacked Silscar with rollout. But, suddenly it disappeared.

"What the… Polliii!" suddenly Silscar appeared right behind Poli.

"Silscaaarrrrrrr!" it shouted and struck Poli on his head with the glowing pincer. I, as well as, Poli was found dumb as Poli fell down rolling here and there as the attack did cause him some damage.

"Ugh… come on Poli get up, the pokemon should be no match to a champion and his pokemon, GET UP!" Poli was hurt but being a champion pokemon, he wasn't the one who will faint by a single attack. He got up giving a glare at Silscar and received the same response.

"Now use water gun and then…" Poli once more shot a ray of water. But then like every time, it dodged it, but it didn't new one thing…

"… ROLLOUT!" and from the gush of water Poli blasted like a ball towards Silscar. Poli hit him straight into its chest. But still it just went back a few steps by it and had **no **bruises on its body.

…..

After a while of battling and dodging, Poli was on to his knees tired with cuts and bruises and Silscar stood there with just a little cut over his shoulder (he was a male, after a long battle I did saw something **by mistake **which proved its manhood). I was running out of ideas and Silscar seemed to just starting to have fun and this annoyed me the most because he had a winning smile. After sometime, he dashed at Poli. Poli was too hurt to avoid the attack. (And then the great happening to all anime heroes) I got an idea,

"Poli, stay calm…. And now USE **FOCUS PUNCH!"** and at the very moment when Silscar was going to hit, he got hit with a focus punch that can bring a hill down. He was sent flying deep into the Island (the typical team rocket type). I ran towards Poli and hugged him tight.

"We did it!"

"Poli…" he said and fell down. I called him back and fell there tired and energy drained and snoozed off to sleep….

**Meanwhile somewhere in Hoenn,**

"Come on you can do it we have to master this technique," shouted a middle aged boy who had grey hair (quite weird… huh), black eyes with a little tanned skin. He was wearing a red shirt and brown jeans on it. He had a red band on his forehead with a design of dragon head on it.

"Come on Sceptile, concentrate, focus your energy and slam it on the tree." He shouted to his green pokemon who had yellow eyes, a tail made up of leaves and had sharp leaves on its hand.

"SCEP….. TILE!" he shouted as his hand glowed and then shot a purple wave which disappeared in mid air.

"Scep"

"Sceptile, why aren't you concentrating? Are you tired? Let's relax for a while," The boy, whose name was Drake, said.

"Scep" the pokemon said sitting under the same tree it was trying to cut a while ago.

"Sceptile, have some food..." Drake threw a pack of Pokefood towards his beloved starter pokemon.

"Sceptile, we need a lot of practice to control the Psycho cut and I know we can do it…" he said and yes his Sceptile is a little different, he could use psychic attacks but weak ones and now these two were trying to learn new techniques when Drake's Pokenav rung.

"Hello… oh Prof, what you want me to come there as fast I could, sure why not…" Drake said and hung the call,

"Sceptile, let's go, the Prof needs something" he said and called Sceptile in his pokeball. He sat into his ATB (All Terrain Bike, and I mean All Terrain) and zoomed into the direction of the lab.

"Woo hoo… yaaa… faster than a Rapidash… woooo!" He shouted as his bike went down from the mountain sweeping dust in air as it went. After a while of sweeping dust into air he stopped it just near the door of a big building which looked like a lab in every manner. He got of his bike and went straight inside just to bump into an old man nearly four times his age.

"Oh, sorry Professor Coniferous, I didn't mean to… by the way, why did you call me?" He said changing the topic.

"First of all slow down champ, I called you because I have a mission especially for you…" He said in his old and cracked voice.

"Especially for me, what's so special about it?" He asked in a slight confused tone.

"Not here, come with me." he walked away signaling Drake to follow. Drake followed him into a dark room and suddenly bright lights flashed up and again it felt dark. But then one more time, the lights came with a little less power.

"I have to see to them, they aren't been used for a long time and that's why they flash so bright before lighting again. Now be serious because the thing I'm going to tell you about your mission, but remember that you don't tell this to anyone."

"Ok, but what's the mission?" He asked.

"You have to go to a place I tell you to"

"Where?"

"On an island"

"Island? But where is it and what do I have to do there?"

"Be patient, I will tell you everything…"

"Ok" he said, now giving full attention to what the professor says.

"Now, First of all the island is not been discovered by any man alive and it is just stated in old scriptures"

"That means, I'm going on an island which doesn't even exist"

"It exists, and I believe it and you should to…"

"Ok" he said in a grumpy voice but soon kept quiet seeing the seriousness on the Professor's face.

"Now, the island is believed to contain the secrets of Pokemon and their evolutions…"

"Oh" Drake said as he continued,

"The island is said to be inhabited by pokemons never seen and you have to go there to find out these secrets of pokemon which could get us humans to understand our pokemons much better…"

"Oh, that's wonderful… but why did you choose me for the job, why not any of the leaders or the champion Steven…" Drake asked

"Because the leaders and the champion are busy in their work and from the other trainers you are my best choice so are you going to do it and yes I don't like no's" he said in a more demanding voice.

"Ok… I will do it but where is it located."

"To the north of Mossdeep, but it's hidden…"

"Hidden?"

"Yes it is hidden and that's the reason it's undiscovered, you have to find it…"

"But how?" Drake asked

"It's said that the island is protected by rocky cliffs and whirlpools…"

"What?"

"Yes and you have to find the way somehow, this is a top secret mission and only we both know about it."

"Uh… ok I will try…"

"You don't have to try… you have to do it."

"Uh… Ok"

Professor leaved the room without saying any word. After some time of analyzing the mission in his mind, Drake left the room.

"Wow, the professor is quite serious about the mission, I have to accomplish it." He said coming out of the lab and sitting on his ATB, zoomed towards his house.

* * *

**So guys, how is it? **

**Sorry about its shortness, I'm really busy in studies of 10 and I just barely get time to write….**

**Yes and the one thing I told you in the last chap, you could submit OP's (own pokemon) to me if you want them to be seen in the next chappy…**

**Two things:**

**The pokemon should be a last evolution while its previous evolutions should be one of the present 649 pokemons….**

**Give its full description with the looks and everything much like I gave at the start of this chapter, you can add more information of yours.**

**So guys start imagining and create your pokemons to be included in this story…**

**Till then see yah…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys I'm back…. Thank you all for the reviews guys… especially Dracoblitzen, maycontestdrew and SecretSaturn and everyone else….**

**Own pokemons submissions are still on… the rules will be at the end of this chap. Thanks Dracoblitzen for the submission, it will sure come in this chap with a few changes, thank you and sorry…**

**Now with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One more caught on the island…**

**Drake's POV**

"All set… now to the professors lab" I said to myself taking my full packed bag. I ran down, took some waffles, munched them up and went outside, locked the house and started my ATB. I had just two of my pokemons with me- Sceptile, my starter and my Absol, the best supporter. With my ATB, I blasted towards the lab, ignoring all the people in the road. I had just to reach littleroot as fast as I could. I hadn't had a mission in a long time.

After a while, of driving and terrifying people, I reached at professor's lab.

"Professor, professor…" I called out entering his lab.

"Yes, Drake… you ready" he said adjusting his coat a bit.

"All set… prof"

"Ok then here are the instructions- The Island you are going to venture on doesn't have a fixed location"

"A moving island!" I asked totally confused.

"It's not actually a moving island but it appears every 100 years in different parts of the world. Some say that this island doesn't exist at all," he continued.

"What? An island whose existence is a mystery! How am I going to go there," I told him.

"I know this island exists… because I have studied on it and my studies say that this island has appeared near Mossdeep…" he told me and I just nodded.

"Near Mossdeep…"

"Yes and I have deduced that there are three ways to get on to it and the nearest way is through shoal cave…"

"Shoal cave, I know it I used to play there when I was a child"

"Good then, but be careful, the legends say that there are mysteries about this islands and these are protected by unknown beings," he told very seriously.

"Unknown beings?"

"Yes, and this is a total secret mission, no one should know a bit of it…" he said and went towards his work table. And before I could say anything, he came back with something in his hand.

"Here, this will help you to connect with me," he handed me an earphone piece.

"Let me upgrade your Pokenav," he took the Pokenav, made some adjustments and gave it back.

"Ok and now set for Mossdeep… go!" he shouted. I came out of his lab a little confused but not much. I headed straightly for Lilycove and the best way was to fly towards it without any pokemon. I sat on my ATB, pressed some buttons and it said,

"Flying mode activated" two wings came out of it and it took to flight (I said it was ALL TERRAIN). I was flying above Oldale then Mauvile and people just stared at me. Some knew about it but those who didn't just stared at me in awe.

**End of POV**

**Meanwhile on the island-**

"Oh man that pokemon was quite strong… it took a lot out of us," Zack said to his pokemon. He had drifted off to sleep after that battle but now he as well as his pokemon had got some energy restored. Lapras had used aqua ring and restored most of his energy. Poliwrath brought some berries and made juices by crushing them. All of them were resting on the beach just trying to think of some idea to get out of this island.

**Towards Hoenn again- **

"Wow! Lilycove, it's so beautiful" Drake said to himself while hovering over Lilycove. After a while of hovering he crossed the sea between Lilycove and Mossdeep, he landed near the pokemon centre. He folded his ATB into a small block and ran towards the shoal cave jumping over the ledge.

"Hey look… was it Drake," a boy with blue hair said.

"You are just imagining Tate, how can he be here?" a girl said who looked very similar to the boy.

"No Liz, I saw him… it was him" Tate, the gym leader of Mossdeep said.

"He can't be here, he is probably somewhere in Dewford training" Liz, the other gym leader said.

"You are right. Let's go there is a challenger for us," Tate said and ran towards the gym.

"Shoal cave! Long time no see…" Drake said to himself and went inside.

**Drake's POV**

"It's cold in here…. Phuuu!" I said to myself rubbing my hands together. After a lot of searching entering and exiting many paths, just one thing got in my mind… that I was lost. I searched here and there, jumped some ledges, and climbed some stairs just to find myself where I started. I couldn't even call out Sceptile because of this cold. I was running out of ideas and I was in a middle of a cave, and couldn't even go back. If I called Absol there was sure a disaster to happen and the only disaster could happen in a place like this is a blizzard or no… an idea struck me. I ran towards a wall which was covered with snow but was softer than the other ones.

"Come out buddy, I need your help"

"Absol!" he called out.

"Absol use dark pulse on this wall," I commanded

"ABSOLLL!" he shouted and a dark ray shot out of his mouth on the wall. The wall collapsed and a big entrance stood in front of us.

"Wonderful work Absol…. Come back" I called him back into his pokeball and ran inside the new entrance. It was a big room made full of ice and in between was a big lake of icy cold water. I looked into it but there was not a single pokemon swimming in it, not even a spheal, the most common pokemon in this cave. Suddenly my Pokenav rang,

"Hello!"

"Hello drake this is professor, I wanted to give you a detail, in the shoal cave you have to find somehow a way which will lead you to a big room. The big room will have a lake in it and you have to swim through the lake to get on the island, bye" the professor hurriedly told me and hung the phone.

"I… prof… oh that was fast, so I have to now swim through this cold waters" I took out a small block, pressed a button on it and BOOM! It turned into my ATB. I sat into it, turned on some switches and it began,

"Submarine mode activated!" it jumped into the water and began swimming towards the only way visible. I enjoyed some crackers (I was hungry) and surfed through some magazines when suddenly something struck my ATB submarine. It was a powerful one and only a pokemon could do it. I looked through the screen but it showed me nothing. But then there was another blow and the submarine went straight onto a rock. I ordered it to rise to sea-level. It slowly rose above and I jumped out of it in time. The moment I jumped, it blasted into pieces, probably by a powerful attack.

"My ATB…. NOOOO!" I shouted. I looked around and found that this wasn't shoal cave because it was colder and didn't have the typical sea-smell. I was on a ice platform and where my ATB was, was a small opening. The whole room was covered in ice sheets and there wasn't any exit to be seen. That was the time I understood that I was lost and there wasn't a way to go.

"WHooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr!" I heard a roar from the opening and it was sure that this was not a tiny pokemon. I was in a grave danger and I knew that.

"WHooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr!" the voice came again and now I was in total fear. The one who had witnessed the powers of groudon and kyogre's power was full of fear. Suddenly the land shook and I nearly fell down. From the opening, a wave of water spout out and there sat a big pokemon looking like a Walrein, but this pokemon was silver in color with some aqua color and had a long tail with a golden head crest. It had four amethyst eyes. It also had a brown crystal shaped mark on its chest.

"WHooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr!" it cried again shaking my whole body. The only way to get out of this was… to… fight. I gulped as I stared into its eyes… four eyes.

* * *

**So guys, how is it? Next time there will be a great fight and a new introduction.**

**And about the pokemon, it is a submission of Dracoblitzen**

**Dwldreene (Dull-dr-een)**

**Pokedex Entry- **

**Dwldreene,**

**Dwldreene is one of the few pokemons who are as good as a legendary while fighting and as good as a togetic for its friendliness. The pokemon, if angered, can go on a rampage. It's swimming abilities are underestimated due to its weight. Males are faster than females in swimming.**

**Appearance- It has a long silver tail with a golden head crest. The silver fades to the aquamarine-turquoise which is its body color. Dwldreene have four amethyst eyes. It is an amphibian and it can stay on land (mostly ice covered) more than that of a Dewgong. It has a white crystalline mark on its chest. Females are rarer than males and getting a female is just sheer luck. The males have a bigger crystal mark than the female while the females have a heart-shape at the bottom of the tail intertwined in a crescent moon shape. **

**Type: Water/Ice**

**Height: 4'7" Weight: 292 lbs**

**Gender Ratio: 80% male 20% female **

**Evolution: Seel-Dewgong-Dwldreene**

**Capture rate: 15 (in water), 8 (on ice covered places)**

**Base egg steps: 7800****  
**

**Stat differences between genders- The females are more aggresive than the males (somewhat related to its creator). The males have higher defense and stats while the females have higher attack and Sp. attack stats. **

**Exclusive Moves: **

**Dream raider- If the foe is sleeping, this attack KO's it immediately. But when used if the foe is awake, it depletes half the energy of the user and gives a status problem to the foe… (mostly sleep or freeze)**

**Gemstone Destruction: The user gathers all of its energy and then blasts a ball towards the foe. The attack must be used when it is most needed because this attack can cause severe destruction and if used in full power it could result in the death of not only the foe but also the user.**

**And guys you can submit your own creations but please read the rules before doing so… here are the rules…**

**The pokemon should be a last evolution while its previous evolutions should be one of the present 649 pokemons….**

**Give its full description with the looks and everything much like I gave at the start of this chapter, you can add more information of yours.**

**So guys create new guys… I know there are 649 of them and it's too much. But I'm not saying to create full new pokemons… you have just give an evolution to a known pokemon who hasn't got one. you can submit them in the reviews… **

**And lastly PLEAZZZZZZZ REVIEW! I need them desperately…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Today I have got quite to write as authors note…**

**A.N: First of all this chapter is dedicated to my young friend Dracoblitzen as a birthday gift from me…**

**Yes… Her birthday is today and I wanted to wish her… what would be a better way on …**

**Secondly, I was all blocked on who the third trainer should be and maycontestdrew submitted me a wonderful name and background and I thank her a lot…**

* * *

**Let's get on with it….**

**Chapter 4: Psychic Sceptile and the New Entry….**

"Holy shit… it looks like I have no other option… I have to fight this creature," drake said to himself calming down a bit then heating up for a battle…

"GO! ABSOL!" he shouted as he threw his pokeball in the air.

"Groooah… Dreeennn!" The pokemon growled shaking Drake a bit…

"Absol," landed the disaster foreteller landed on its four feet elegantly with a smirk on ts face which also taunted Dwldreene.

"Dwlll…Dreene," it growled again precisely because of anger.

"Let's show the monster how we fight, shouldn't we?" Drake called out giving a smirk as he received one from his pet.

"Absol, first quick attack then swift," he commanded as his pokemon ran towards Dwldreene slamming into it, then moving back and sending stars flying through his mouth hitting Dwldreene… but they weren't effective. It just yawned…

"What the…? It just yawns… Absol use quick attack again…" He angrily commanded. Absol runs towards it and suddenly Dwldreene uses Ice beam hitting Absol on to its face. Absol get slammed into an icy wall but somehow gets up again …

"Absol, come on buddy we won't lose against a wild pokemon… it wants special attacks then let's give it some… use dark pulse …" Absol let out pulses from his mouth as the pokemon seemed to get hurt by it.

"Now slam it with pursuit…" Absol suddenly disappeared and after a few seconds Dwldreene gets hurt…

"Yasss! Now finish it off with quick attack…" Absol charged towards its foe with victory flame in its eyes. But the moment he was going to attack it, it caught his horn in its mouth.

"Absol… nooo" Drake shouted as Absol started freezing. Absol gets freezed into an ice block and a smirk was seen on Dwldreene's face. It threw the Absol ball into air and then two big elephant teeth crushed it into pieces….

"ABSOLLLL!" Drake ran towards his now fainted pokemon. He called him back into its pokeball and shouted towards Dwldreene…

"You dirty monster… you haven't seen my true power… Go SCEPTILE!" and from the pokeball thrown came out the green reptile pokemon…

"Sceptile!" it called out as Dwldreene started laughing hard looking at a Green pokemon which meant Grass.

"It looks like it knows how to taunt people… but Sceptile isn't going to fall for the taunt," But before he could have said anything more, Sceptile was using his blades to attack it. Dwldreene was half laughing and half getting hurt as Drake fell anime style.

"Sceptile… get serious and use leaf blade…" Sceptile jumped back, gave a glare and then attacked Dwldreene with his blades, hurting it a bit. Both start battling seriously and after exchanging a lot of pounds and crashes, both look tired but still in the spirit of fighting. Suddenly Dwldreene used blizzard which sends Sceptile flying. Sceptile was brutally hurt but still remained on his feet because of his pride.

"Sceptile, we have only one chance to beat it, concentrate your powers," he commanded calmly. Sceptile becomes calm and starts concentrating. Suddenly a purple aura covered him, lifting him into air.

"Dwl…" Dwldreene just looked at it then attacked with Blizzard, Ice Beam and every other attack possible but to no avail.

"Now… concentrate it into your leaf…" Drake told him as Sceptile lands and its hand is now glowing purple. Also he has a bigger smirk on its face.

"NOW USE PSYCHO CUT…."

"Sceptile!" the pokemon shouted as a big purple wave went straight towards Dwldreene hitting it badly and surely fainting it.

"Ya buddy we did it, we mastered our best skill!" Drake ran towards his tired pokemon and patted it on its back.

**Now towards Sinnoh-**

A boy named Chad was playing with his pokemon on a grassy field. He was wearing a yellow shirt with red pokeball on it. He had a hat on his head (same as Red) and wore two sporty shoes. Surrounding him were his pokemons an Infernape, an Ambipom and a Glaceon. Infernape was resting under a tree while Ambipom and Glaceon were playing around. Chad just looked at them play. But then Ambipom whispered into Glaceon's ear and they both shared an evil smirk then looked at Chad. Chad noticed it and got aware because both the pokemons were expert in doing Pranks.

"Glaceon come back," he called her back into her pokeball so they won't do any prank. He tried to call Ambipom back but he just jumped here and there. Suddenly it started raining and Chad had to go under a tree for shelter.

"Infernape, would you like to return to your pokeball," He asked and Infernape nodded. He took his pokeball and returned him into it. Ambipom was dancing in the rain and it seemed quite pleasurable to Chad's eyes. But then Ambipom started jumping from trees to trees and then snatched Chad's hat off his head.

"Ambipom, give it back… I say give it back," He ordered to his pokemon but Ambipom started running into the opposite direction. Chad followed him. After a while of running, Ambipom jumped down into a small (really small) valley. Chad also jumped into it and caught Ambipom. He took his hat when he heard a voice…

"What was that? Like a growl, it seemed. Did you hear it?" Ambipom nodded and they heard it again.

"Looks like the voice is coming from down," They both look down and find out that they are sitting on a bunch of Electrodes and they were going to…. EXPLODE!

"Ambi… I think we need to get out of here," But before they could do anything the electrodes exploded sending both Chad and Ambipom flying in the air. And to their 'Bad Luck' above them was a flock of Drifblim floating. They hit one of the Drifblim aggregating it a bit. The Drifblim in anger swallows both the trainer and his Ambipom.

"Ugh… it's so dark here, Ambipom are you here we need to get out of this real fast or Arceus knows where we will reach," he called out to nobody in real…

"Ambi…" came the pokemon's voice and Chad's face brightened even in the darkness.

* * *

**Where will Chad and his pokemon reach? I know it's obvious but still… And yes this chapter is all together dedicated to Dracoblitzen for her birthday… **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Dracoblitzen,**

**All of my Oc's: Many Many Happy Returns of the Day…**

**The idea and plot of Chad was given to me by Maycontestdrew and I thank her for it….**

**PLZ REVIEW GUYS!  
**

**Till then champ is outta here….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome Guys… thanks for reviewing to all of you… what should I write in the AN now?…**

**Drake: Nothing more… just get on with the story…**

**Me: Who are you to tell me?**

**Drake: It looks like you have forgotten me… your Oc… you created and used me in this story, didn't you?**

**Me: Ya… but now you shut the hell off or you are out of my story…**

**Drake: Uh… okay… I am out.**

**Me: I never lose against my OC's right? Now let's get on with the story-**

**Chapter 5: Finally they meet!**

"Ambi… How do we get out of this Drifblim now?" Chad said in the darkness.

"Ambi… pom!" Ambipom got ready in a fighting stance…

"Ambipom, no! Don't attack it from inside… it will burst"

"Ambi…POMM!" he shouted letting out stars from his three hand tails in every possible direction.

"Ambi! What in the hell are you doing?" Chad shoutedbut then the Drifblim opened its mouth and both Chad and Ambipom fell through it.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa….." Chad shouted as he fell through the sky…

"Wish I had brought Staravia…" he muttered to himself as something from above bumped into him and increased the speed of their fall (ya… they are still falling down)

"Ambipom!" he clamped on to his trainer as Chad and Ambipom were falling down…

"Uh… oh… it looks like we are gonna fall on an island," He stated.

**BOOOOMMMMMMM **

"Ugh… it was surely a nasty fall, wasn't it Ambi?"

"Ambipuhh" he tried to catch breathe but Chad was too heavy.

"Oh… sorry Ambi, I didn't saw you," Chad said getting up from Ambipom.

"Ambi (thank Arceus)" He said catching his breath.

**Meanwhile on the other part of the island-**

"Poli" Poliwrath throws down a bundle of small sticks.

"Good work! Now we just need something to lit a fire on these woods," Zack said to his pokemons trying to figure out some idea.

"Fera…" said his Feraligatr posing like she is thinking. They hadn't seen any other pokemon than Silscar on this island and now were trying to lit fire to cook some dinner. Lapras was relishing himself in the cold waters while Fera and Poli were helping Zack to lit fire.

"Uh… what should we do…?"

**Meanwhile in to the deeper parts of the island- **

"Sceptile lets find a way out of this cave…." Drake said to his beloved pokemon who had just fought a big bad Dwldreene.

"Scep…" he said while searching for a hidden entrancein the walls.

"We sure need to find a way out… wait… let me see if my Pokenav can find any signal" he said signaling Sceptile to stop and opening his Pokenav.

"Uhhhh….. look there… there should be a fake wall," he said pointing towards a thin wall. Sceptile used his glowing hand and crashed it into the wall. The wall broke into pieces as they saw a big entrance. As they entered it, they saw a small cave entrance in front. They both came out of it to see it was night.

**Now again towards Chad **

"Ugh… its night time, but wait where in the world are we?" Chad questioned his three tailed pokemon.

"Ambipom…" He just answered blankly to his trainer's question.

"Let's search a bit…" and both of them started towards the deeper parts of the island.

After a while of searching….

"Hey wait, I just heard some voices I feel that 1 of them was surely a pokemon's voice while the other felt like that of human," Chad told to his monkey pokemon. Chad hid behind a tree while Ambipom jumped on the tree. Suddenly a gush of water struck Ambipom as he fell down to the ground.

"Hey look… it looks like an Aipom but a little different, the pokemon found here are quite similar to those found in Johto but with a little difference, but now I m going to catch this one… Poli gush it again with water gun," Zack ordered his toad pokemon and the moment Poli was going to send out a stream of water, Chad jumped in between and stopped Poli.

"Hey who are you and what are you doing with my Poli," Zack shouted.

"First of all, you tried to catch my Ambipom and then you ask me who am I? I am Chad, a pokemon trainer and this is my pokemon Ambipom," Chad told Zack calmly.

"Oh… it is your pokemon? Sorry, I thought it was a wild one, by the way I am Zack and these are my pokemons" Zack apologized and introduced himself. Zack explained the problem of fire and Chad started thinking and just after a minute or so he came up with an idea…

**Finally two of them meet and my story has now going a little further than introductions….**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter… someone is too impatient to read this… I hope the impatient one reads this…**

**Next chap (I can't say when it will come) will be more mysterious….. Till Then REVIEW GUYZZZZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back with a new chap and this story is getting likes and this is so good…. Thank you all for reviewing and following this story….. And now with the story**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Met the third but what are these…**

"I have an idea," Chad cried on top of his lungs.

"Whoa, you do have a big voice, don't you?" Zack said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that but whenever I get an idea, the excitement runs over my head," Chad said sheepishly.

"Oh ok! But what's the idea?" Zack questioned.

"Ya, we can use my Infernape's fire," He suggested.

"So you have an Infernape, I haven't seen one in my life but heard about it from ," Zack said as Chad took a pokeball in hand and threw it up into the air, but before Infernape could get out of it, a pokemon caught it in its mouth and ran into the forest.

"What the …." Chad was shocked.

"What was that? A pokemon?" Zack looked towards the forest before saying,

"It surely was a pokemon… lets go guys we need to hurry if we want to get back Infernape!" Zack said running into forest followed by Poliwrath, Feraligatr and Ambipom. Zack came back, held the now frozen Chad, on his shoulder and took him with him.

**Meanwhile in the deeper parts-**

"We need to rest a bit, shouldn't we?" Drake said to Sceptile while yawning a bit when he heard a voice.

"Scep!" Sceptile suddenly took a fighting pose. The grass was wriggling and it was sure that someone or something is hiding in there.

"Leaf blade on that grass!" Drake commanded to his fast reptile pokemon. Sceptile used leaf blade on that grass cutting the grass an out fail a rat like pokemon. It looked quite similar to one of the rat pokemons from kanto. The pokemon was black and had a white fin sticking out from the top. It had red eyes.

"Oh… another pokemon…" But before he could finish his sentence, the pokemon attacked on Sceptile.

"Scep…" he dodged it perfectly but then the pokemon attacked with quick attack slamming into the tired pokemon.

"Sceptile… ugh he is tired after that battle… Dammit!" But then Drake saw something the pokemon was hiding.

"A pokeball? How did it come here? Something is wrong," He wondered. But the pokemon saw what drake was looking at and so it shouted,

"SPETSOR…Ouss!" and it started running towards Drake but was slammed by a powerful Hydro pump.

"Feraligatr!" came a voice and the big crocodile pokemon emerged from the woods.

"A Feraligatr? What am I going to see more," Drake said to himself.

"Good work girl, you did it perfectly!" And a figure came from the woods taking the shape of Zack.

"Who are you?" Drake asked looking suspiciously at Zack.

"One more trainer… how many are here? By the way I am Zack and this is my Feraligatr. I am the Indigo champion,"

"Indigo Champion? But I heard it was Lance," Drake looked with more suspicion towards Zack.

"I just overthrew him!" Zack said as his chest blew with pride.

"Oh! What are you doing here?"

"I can ask the same to you," Zack said and now both were glaring at each other furiously.

"Hey did you find… who's this guy?" Chad came up from the woods panting followed by Poliwrath and Ambipom.

"By the way who are you?" Zack asked sarcastically.

"I am Drake and this is Sceptile,"

"Oh, Drake quite weird name!" Zack remarked.

"Weird? What about you, Zack, it sounds like some has thunder shocked you,"

"Hey wait! Wait! Don't fight…"

"Zack, we are here to find my pokemon…"

"Your pokemon?" Drake asked.

"It's none of your business, it's can only done by an elite trainer," Zack said boasting again.

"Is it this?" Drake said picking up the pokeball and showing it to Chad.

"Yes! It is," Chad shouted with excitement.

"What?" Zack cried loudly,

"Where did you find it?" Chad asked.

"This pokemon brought…" But again like before the pokemon rose and slammed into the three trainers knocking them to the ground.

"Spetsorous!" It cried. Feraligatr and Poliwrath shooted water gun at the pokemon but it dodged with super speed. Then suddenly its head fin started glowing and it sent out a big thunderbolt at both of the water pokemon knocking them out. Suddenly Ambipom jumped from a tree slamming into the pokemon. But as Ambipom came in contact with the pokemon, the pokemon sent out a furious thunderbolt. The trainers got up somehow and Chad ran towards Infernape's pokeball. He gets it and calls out Infernape,

"Infernape flamethrower," He commanded as his pokemon came out of his pokeball and fired flame through his mouth. The pokemon dodged it with yet again extreme speed.

"Inferrrrr" Infernape growled.

"Infernape, use flamethrower again," but yet again the pokemon dodged the attack using agility,

"Now through the flamethrower, use flame wheel!" Chad commanded as through the flamethrower, Infernape, turning itself into fire wheel and slamming into the pokemon sending it to the ground.

"Wonderful! Great job Infernape!" Chad congratulated his partner as the whimpering pokemon ran into deep woods…

"Your Infernape is strong," Drake said.

"Thanks!" Chad replied.

"Ya! Your Infernape is good," Zack said.

"We trained a lot to do so…"

"So anyone has any idea of getting out of here, Lapras searched through surfing in the borders but the island is covered by big mountains on all side," Zack half questioned half stated.

"Let's go up on this mountain," Drake said pointing towards a big mountain which stood lonely in the middle of the island.

"Good idea!" Chad said.

"Ya it's a fine idea…" Zack said partly agreeing to the idea. They all started climbing the mountain.

**While somewhere on the other side **

"Who are these people?" A light voice said.

"I don't know, we can't trust them," a rather heavy voice replied.

"But they are humans," the lighter voice said again.

"And that's the reason we can't trust them," the heavy voice replied again.

"I don't know what to do," the girlish voice said.

* * *

**What are these voices? Who are they? And what do they want from the three trainers? What's happening? **

**Just wait and watch…**

**And plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's begin with this new chapter,**

**But before we start,**

**Pokedex Entry-**

**Spetsorous (Spet-So- Rus)**

**This mouse like pokemon is full black with a white fin sticking out from the top. Its red eyes give it the ability Intimidate. The pokemon is a normal style but it can learn electric attacks as its top fin can absorb electricity. It generally converts energy signals into Blue Thunder while blue orbs surround him.**

**Appearance: Black body with a Top fin. Its teeth are hidden but while attacking they stick out.**

**Type: Normal/ Electric**

**Height: 3'07" Weight: 22 kgs**

**Gender ratio: 50% Male 50% Female**

**Evolution: Ratata- Raticate- Spetsorous**

**Capture rate: 110**

**Base egg steps: 4240**

**Exclusive Moves: **

**Thunder Ace- It takes in the energy atoms present in the surroundings, converts it into electricity and attacks with an aeriel ace.**

**Thunder Fin- This attack needs a live supply of electricity or stored one. It collects and concentrates all its energy into its fin. The fin increases in size as energy gets collected in it and then it attacks the foe with a slam of the Thunder Fin. This attack is nearly undodgeable.**

**This concludes the entry and now on with the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Attack on the intruders…**

**After a while of climbing…**

"What the hell! I can't climb anymore…" Zack said sitting on a rock.

"Come on we have to reach the top," Drake said while still climbing.

"Ya Zack! He is right! Before it's dark, we have to reach at the summit," Chad said trying to cheer up Zack.

"But it seems there is no top to this thing!" Zack said relaxing his body on the rock.

"Chad let that freak relax there, we need to move before its dark," Drake said calmly as he increased his pace of climbing.

"Hey! Who are you saying freak to?" Zack said shooting up from his relaxed state.

"It was not for you, it was for an idiot who is near Chad, don't worry!" Drake said turning a bit.

"Oh, then it's ok!" Zack said as he also started climbing. Chad just giggled and continued climbing.

**After some more time… **

"Now Drake, I am also tired, I can't climb anymore," Chad said.

"Ok then, we will take a break, its nearly dark, let's camp here," Drake said and then suddenly looked at Zack like he was waiting for something.

"Hey when I said that we should camp out, that time you didn't listen to me but when…" he was cut short by Drake.

"I knew you would say that, I was just waiting for that," Drake said as called out his pokemons.

"Oh ya! You can now predict what others want to say," Zack said giving him a glare.

"Zack, would you just….. SHUT THE HELL UP!" Drake said now nearly shouting at him. Suddenly a loud thunder cracked through the sky.

"Thunder in summer, quite unusual!" Chad said while wondering.

"Don't worry its nothing, while we were fighting, Champbybirth wanted to give a background music," Drake said.

"Who the hell is Champbybirth. Some idiot or something…" Zack said going into the state of wondering.

"Zack, you will know him much better by the end of this chapter," Drake smirked.

"But guys it was not the same thunder… it was different… it went in a straight line rather crashing on earth… I fear it isn't the normal thunder… and to that came from the top of the mountain…" Chad said in a mysterious tone.

"What do you mean to say… does that mean there is some…" Drake said as he also became mysterious.

"I fear so…" Chad said slowly.

"Do you mean there is an idiot person who is sending thunders out of his body?" Zack said who was rather clueless.

"Zack are you sure that you are the indigo champion," Drake questioned.

"I do feel the same way sometimes but… hey what the hell are you speaking?" Zack said shouting towards both to see they were on ground laughing their hearts out.

"I am going to sleep," Zack said while Chad and Drake exchanged High-5's and both went to sleep.

**Somewhere deep,**

There is an artificial pond in between some trees and flowers. Across it is a small plateau and on the plateau is a big glowing tree. Near its roots, the grass was shining.

"Do you still believe them," said a voice.

"I don't know! It seems they are quite friendly!" a female voice said as a girl entered the scenario. The girl had long hairs which shone in glitter. Her sapphire eyes had the most beautiful shine. She wore a big white dress which spread across the grass as she walked.

"I don't believe it, they are all the same," the same voice came again from the back of the tree.

"But I am also from the human race, does that mean you don't believe me?" The girl said while she sat near the pond.

"You are an exception and he has approved you as trustworthy," the voice said.

"But if he approves them then…" she asked.

"Then, I don't know… but I am damn sure, he won't!" The voice said as it cleared its throat.

"Then I have to ask him," She said as she got up and started running.

"Don't… he is already upset because of you touching the bolt!" the voice shouted. Hearing it the girl stopped on her tracks.

"I will go some other time!"

"I know you are that sensible…" the voice said, a little sarcastically.

"But why are you caring about them so much?" The voice asked.

"Uh…" she couldn't say anything.

"I knew you would keep mum, there's something going on in your head, but I tell you don't think of him so much," the voice said like an advising agent.

"WhAAt? SHUTTT THHE HELL UPPP," the girl shouted.

"I think I have heard this somewhere," the voice said with a smirky tone.

"Why don't you just shut up!" the girl shouted again.

* * *

**So guys, how is it up till now… what are your reviews about it…. Keep reading to find out the true legend of the pokemon world….. and yes PLZZZ REVIEWWW! Till then Champ's outta here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with a new chapter….**

**So what should I write here… let me think… yep I got it… this would be probably the last chapter where you can submit your pokemon (or fakemon as called by some guys). Yes, from the next chapter onwards you wouldn't be able to submit pokemons…. **

**Let's continue with the story…**

**Chapter 8: The Galloping Lobster**

"Shut the lights off somebody," Zack shouted as he tried to turn away from the sun which was now overhead.

"Get up you lazy junk!" Drake shouted who was petting his pokemons as they ate the berries.

"Just 1 hour more," Zack said as he rolled while sleeping.

"I have heard people say 5 minutes more but 1 hour, we need to find a way out of this island fast," Chad said as he brought more berries.

"Don't worry I will do it," Drake said with an evil smirk as he disappeared in the woods. After some time he appeared again. He had a big bucket brimming with water and as he came near he threw it all over Zack's face as Zack shot up awake.

"What the!" Zack shouted as he rose up.

"Nothing, just waking you up," Drake said as he smirked again.

"You are gonna pay for this," said the now soaked Zack as he glared angrily into Drake.

"You two, don't start it again, we have a lot to do," Chad said to his new found friends.

"Ok, but Drake someday you will be kicked in the ass by me," Zack said as he showed off his pride again.

"We will see to it," Drake said as he started walking rather climbing on the hill/mountain whatever it was. Chad and Zack followed him. All three of them climbed, joking all the way.

**Meanwhile back where the Girl is… (I really don't know where she is)**

"They will reach here in just a little time, what are you going to do?" The girl said to the shadow (I am not gonna introduce it now at least) as it tried to respond but was cut off by her again.

"Have you? Or have you not? If you have then what is it? And if you haven't then what are you going to do?" the girl said nonstop but she had to stop for breathe and she stopped.

"If you keep quiet I will tell what I have decided," the Shadow said.

"Fistobster, come here I have a work for you," it called to a pokemon and then came a pokemon who had two big fists shaped like boxing gloves. Its half part was raised up while its six legs were on the horizontal part. It was the size of a Machop and was charging with energy as it punched in air. The shadow explained its plan as the pokemon. Fistobster agreed with a smirk and then went into the direction told.

**Meanwhile where the trainers are….**

"Absol Hyper Beam," the voice of the gray haired trainer whistled through the forest as the white pokemon sent out an orange yellow beam towards the frog/ toad pokemon.

"Poliwrath dodge it then bubble beam on Ambipom," Zack shouted as his pokemon dodged the hyper beam and then send out a beam of bubbles towards the monkey pokemon.

"Ambi… wait… now, Hidden Power!" Chad commanded silently as Ambipom waited till the bubble beam came near and then its eyes glowed and the attack sent both the other pokemon flying into trees.

"Absol…" Drake seemed worried.

"Poliwrath… get up we have to win against this two junks, we are the champion, aren't we?" Zack said brimming with anger.

"I don't think so, Absol charge beam!" Drake called out as the triple battle was getting more and more fierce. Absol charged towards Poliwrath as the friction caused the formation of electricity around itself. But then Absol was fiercely tackled by a powerful quick attack. The attack spread dust in the air as the vision was obscured.

"Hey I will get at you Chad!" Drake said as he glared in to Chad's surprised eyes.

"Freak off! Ambipom didn't attack because I didn't order him to do so," Chad clarified.

"Then what was it?" Drake looked towards the now clearing dust. The dust cleared and Absol was seen brutally hurt and there stood a pokemon with Fists, six legs and a short fin like tail.

"Fistobster!" The pokemon shouted in the air and started punching in air.

"So this is it, Poli hydro pump!" Zack commanded as the frog pokemon send out a stream of water towards the pokemon. But before the attack could touch the pokemon the attack changed its direction hitting Ambipom.

"What the…" Chad shouted as the pokemon smirked. Suddenly the pokemon's fist started glowing, it then crashed them onto the land sending waves through the ground as everyone felt an earthquake. Then the pokemon jumped into the air, turned into a ball and crashed into Poliwrath.

"It is strong!" all the trainers exclaimed as they were speechless. The pokemon started glowing and was getting ready for an attack when suddenly a wave of fire came through the woods and burned Fistobster.

"Whoa!" All three were shocked at what was going.

"Fistob!" The pokemon rose up full of anger as it started punching furiously in the air. But then another attack came and blasted on Fistobster. Everyone looked at the direction from where the attack had come. A pokemon landed on its four legs facing Fistobster. The special thing about this pokemon was its wings, which were made up of Fire!

"Whoa! Look at that pokemon, it's incredible!" Chad exclaimed at the beauty of the pokemon. The pokemon neighed as its fiery wings swooped and the temperature rose.

"It's getting hot" Zack said. Fistobster and the pokemon started their battle as the Fistobster attacked with its fist and the Horse pokemon used its horn to stop it.

**Why is this pokemon helping the trainers? And will it be able to stop Fistobster? Find out in the next Chappy…**

**Fistobster is an entry given to me by Quilava Flare often called as Flame.**

**Pokedex entry for Fistobster….**

**Fistobster**

**After evolution, Fistobster shed its shell to gain speed. It is territorial creature who tends to fight anyone who intrude in its territory even if the foe is twice or thrice its size. They often make groups and march around their territory punching in the air. Its only flaw is its short legs. The shedding of shell increases its speed but it gets tired after carrying its body on its short body. People often call it the land Crawdaunt. If in a group they could challenge anything, even legendaries.**

**Appearance: Looks very similar to a crustle without its boulder. It is orange and features a lobster tail. Its two eyes that poke out of its head on antennae like objects. It has six spindly legs, like that of a crab's and its front two legs are on its vertical part and is shaped like boxing gloves.**

**Type: Bug/ Fighting**

**Height: 3' 02" Weight: 220 lbs**

**Gender ratio: 50% male 50% female**

**Evolution: Dwebble- Crustle- Fistobster**

**Capture rate: 35**

**Base egg steps: 2600**

**Exclusive moves: **

**Crab Cardiac: This attack can only be used only when Fistobsters are in a group. The leader joins the other members telepathically and they together send out a screeching beam injuring all the foes in the ground.**

**So here the chapter comes to an end and yes this is your last opportunity to submit your Fakemons. So Imagine and review your Fakemons.**

**Till then ChampByBirth is outta here…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Does it take so long to write a chapter? I know this is the question in your mind while reading this. I know I took a really long time to update or even complete it. There are a lot reasons but you haven't came here to listen them, do you? **

**So without further wait, here is chapter 9.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Friend or a Foe?**

"Seems like the wings of the pokemon caused the rise in temperature. It surely is a powerful pokemon." Chad said taking the 'thinking professor's look'.

"Uh Chad, I think you forgot that we are in a middle of a battle between two fierce pokemons," Zack said bringing back Chad to reality.

There was a weird calmness in the air as the two pokemon just stared at each other. It seemed like they were waiting for the other to charge. The trainer's pokemon were in no way in the state for fighting. This calmness wasn't for long time as Fistobster charged towards the horse pokemon. But still the pokemon didn't move. It stayed as calm as possible and when Fistobster was near enough, it let out a flamethrower which burnt Fistobster as he went flying through burning woods.

"What the…!" Zack exclaimed while other two just stared with mouths wide.

"I have never seen a flamethrower…" Zack was interrupted.

"…Which could burn down the whole forest!" Drake completed him.

"Yeah!" Chad exclaimed.

The pokemon just stood there with a big smirk on its face. The smirk was a victorious one. Fistobster was out defeated nearly burned to death. Chad was looking at the pokemon intensely with glittery eyes. He approached it with a big smile on his face. But this smile wasn't received as he thought. The pokemon neighed and sent fire fumes in the air.

"Whoa!" Chad was taken aback.

"I thought the pokemon is friendly!" Drake exclaimed as Zack nodded.

"Looks like the pokemon here are all hostile! But why?" Chad stared at it as its eyes retained its fieriness. Suddenly the pokemon neighed and breathed fire in the air.

"Looks like it wants to fight,"

"But all of our pokemons are tired!" Zack remarked looking at the bad state of the trainer owned pokemons. But then the pokemon neighed again and then dashed into Chad. Chad fell to the ground and when the others came to help him, the pokemon slammed them also on the ground. The pokemons tried to help their trainers but they were bruised severely in the last battle and couldn't even get up.

The temperature was rising steadily as the pokemon flapped its wings. It then dashed again towards the trainers who were on the ground and hadn't recovered from the last attack.

As the pokemon came dashing, a huge thunder bolt zapped it. The pokemon was taken aback as the thunder bolt sparks nearly paralyzed it.

"What was that?" was all that escaped from the mouths of the trainers.

"A thunder bolt of such magnitude!" all three gasped.

But even after the thunder bolt, the pokemon stood there with a few bruises yet with the same fiery passion. It again started running towards the trainers. It was going to hit the trainers when a small yellow thing crashed into it from the right slamming it in the nearby tree.

"What the hell is happening here?" Zack got up and helped the other two up. Dust had filled the air and nobody could see anything.

"What was that yellow thing?" Chad looked into the dust trying to find the answer. The dust cleared and there stood the horse pokemon brutally bruised and in front of it was a small rodent which the trainers remembered seeing a few days ago.

"Spetsorous!" it cried as it glared towards the horse pokemon (with wings). Both of them charged towards each other and at the very moment the pokemon were going to slam into each other, Spetsorous jumped into the air and shot a fierce thunder bolt out of its fin onto the pokemon. The pokemon fell on the ground paralyzed. The trainers watched the battle from the nearby bushes.

"One more blow and the pokemon is going to faint," Drake commented.

"That little one is quite dangerous for its size!" Zack exclaimed.

Spetsorous gave a small ruff as it charged towards the now grounded pokemon. As it charged, sparks came out of his body. The fin on its head started shining. It jumped in the air and gave a final blow with its head fin.

"Licornefire!" the pokemon screamed a last time before fainting. The three trainers watched Spetsorous in awe as he started going in the direction of the woods only to be stopped by Chad.

"Hey, wait! I just wanted to say thanks for your help." Chad went near him as the pokemon nodded. The other two were standing behind him with a smile on both faces.

"One more thing, as you see our pokemon are all tired and wearied out, can you take us to a place where I could get some health berries for them?" Chad's question was answered with a nod as Spetsorous started running towards the hill. The trainers called all of their pokemon inside their pokeballs and followed him.

**Meanwhile…**

"You are so mean! Why would you send a pokemon to kill them?" The girl named Frexie asked.

"I didn't send Fistobster to kill them. I was just testing them." The shadow replied. Suddenly Fistobster comes crawling slowly.

"Fistobster, what happened?" the shadow asked.

"He… helped… them." Fistobster said and then fainted.

"Who was this 'He' Fistobster?" but there was no reply as Fistobster had fainted already.

"You should let him rest for a while." Frexie suggested.

"Do whatever you want but I'm not going to live that 'He' alive." The shadow said as it drew a sharp blade from his hand.

**Back to the trainers…**

Spetsorous was running uphill and the trainers followed him. After a while of running, climbing and jumping they reached an opening.

"Spetsorous, I don't see any berry trees here." Chad remarked.

"Looks like he just wanted to play with us," Zack said.

"Spetsorous!" Spetsorous shot an angry look towards Zack and then ran into a bush.

"Should we follow him?" Zack asked.

"Yes, of course. The way he shot that look at you means he knows such a place," Chad answered as he also crossed the bush. Drake followed him and then afterwards Zack jumped in the bush.

As they came out of the bushes they saw a beautiful scenery unfold in front of them. The grass had a wonderful luster as it waved with the breeze. The trees that covered this open land also had a luster of their own. But the most beautiful thing of all was the pond, an artificial one but the most elegant of all. The fountain in between just added to its beauty. The three trainers just gasped at the sight. It was just like a dream. At a distance was a tree, a big one. This tree had a magical feeling as something shiny thing present at its root.

But then Spetsorous suddenly dodged something. A black shadowy figure with a blade in hand had slashed it towards him.

"So you were the traitor!" the shadow said as it slowly stood up from his crouched state.

"Spetsorous!" He cried as if trying to tell him something.

"Hey, who are you? And why are you hurting this tiny pokemon? He hasn't done anything to you." All the three trainers stated.

"He is a traitor and hence he needs to be exterminated," the shadowy figure stated in its deep voice as he raised up his sword like blade in air.

"You can't kill a pokemon!" Chad shouted.

"I can and I will."

"So for that you have to go from my dead body to even touch that pokemon. He has saved us and I will save him," Chad shouted again and stood between Spetsorous and the black thing. Drake and Zack stood beside him as all three shot glaring angry looks at the figure.

"So face it," the figure shouted as he jumped in the air towards all three of them.

* * *

**So how was it? Have I improved my writing or is it ruined? Or is it the same as it was earlier? **

**And who is this shadowy figure from all these chapters? Will the figure kill our heroes or will they get saved mysteriously? **

**For all this and more stay tuned and keep a look at any updates. It might come in a few days probably in the next week.**

**Till then Champbybirth takes your leave… Keep reading and reviewing. See yaa… **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's one more chapter for this story…**

**I hope I am good at defining battles cause from now on there will be more battles to come… serious ones….**

**Last time, Spetsorous brought the three (new) friends to a land clearing in search of food. All three got so mesmerized in the view that they didn't see an attack coming… **

**And now all three of them are facing a shadowy figure (which is going to unveil in this chapter)…**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The secret of the Island Part 1!**

"So face it," the figure shouted as he jumped in the air towards all three of them.

"Dodge!" Drake said jumping to his left while Zack jumped to his right. Chad didn't move out of fear but just stood there. But suddenly a gush of water hit the figure at the very moment it was going to use slash on Chad sending him into a tree.

"Good work, Dwldreene!" came a voice from a distance. All three of them looked in the direction of the sound. There was a girl standing there with a big pokemon. Drake identified the pokemon but he was too busy admiring something else or should it be someone else.

"So, beautiful!" was all that came out of his mouth.

"What? The pokemon doesn't look beautiful to me at all but it sure is powerful!" Zack said looking at the pokemon who have saved them from the shadow.

"Zack, can I ask something to you?" Drake questioned.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Are you like that from birth, some genetic disorder or something?"

"What does that mean?" Zack answered. At that very moment both Chad and Drake were laughing crazily forgetting all together where they were at present.

"Uh… guys! I think you can laugh on me afterwards but there is a major problem now!" Zack blurted out as he saw the figure rise to his feet. They all looked towards the figure as it glared at them. The metallic eyes of it burning with anger, his metal armor shining like the blades on his hands. His head had a covering like that of a helmet but with three metallic blades like spikes running till his neck. His blade was shining like a diamond and to stop an attack from it would be hard.

"I knew she would interfere but she has yet to cover a long distance to get here and till then I would have finished with you," the talking pokemon came forward. Suddenly an ice beam came from the gap between Drake and Zack towards the pokemon. But he dodged it completely.

"Get ready to be dead!" The pokemon shouted and ran towards Drake. Drake took out his pokeball but before he could call out his pokemon, a red thing hit the talking pokemon from the side. This made the pokemon crash on the ground sending a lot of dust in the air.

When the dust cleared, there stood the pokemon and in front of it was a red pokemon.

"It's the same pokemon I battled earlier!" Zack shouted. Chad just shrugged it off but Drake stared in the direction of Zack.

"Why are you staring like that at me?" Zack questioned. Drake just made a hand sign telling him to look back. There was the girl with her Dwldreene. She just smiled at them and then asked the red pokemon to attack.

"Silscar!" the pokemon cried out as his pincer hand started glowing. He ran towards the pokemon but the pokemon dodged the attack completely nearly disappearing in thin air and before Silscar could sense a thing, a glowing blade cut through his back but due to his hard covering it didn't went through but gave a tremendous pain to Silscar as he fell on the ground.

"I have told you Frexie, you shouldn't help them because your pokemons are too weak against me."

"But what if I called him!" the girl named Frexie said with a smirk.

"Uh... you can't command him and… uh… he won't listen to you," the pokemon said.

"I can and I will!" Frexie said giving the pokemon a devilish look.

"Ok, I won't hurt them," The pokemon surrendered.

"Uh… can I know what is going on here?" Drake questioned.

"Oh hello! I am Frexie!" The girl said with a smile.

"And I am Zack!" Zack suddenly appeared in front before shaking her hand.

"Uh… Zack are you alright? A minute before acting totally opposite of what you are doing now.

"Oh no! Not at all, I just like finding new friends," He said still holding Frexie's hand.

"Zack, I just want to warn you that if you won't leave her hand in a minute, the indigo champion would have to face my wrath!" Drake said calmly, cracking his knuckles,"

"Uh… yes! Hee hee!" Zack left her hand and ran behind Chad. Frexie and the mysterious pokemon sweat dropped at the conversation that just took place.

"So can I know your names?" Frexie said with her smile.

"Yes…" Zack shouted but then when he saw Drake cracking his knuckles he went back behind Chad.

"I'm Drake!"

"And I'm Chad!"

"Oh! So you are Zack, Drake and Chad," She said pointing at them while calling out their names.

"Yes!"

"But who is this pokemon?" Chad questioned the mysterious pokemon who was standing quietly in the shadow of a tree.

"I'm Knicuate, the blade knight pokemon." The pokemon said rising his blade in air.

"And can we know the reason why you attacked us?" Drake said.

"I don't feel it important," Knicuate said starting to walk off.

"Don't worry! He is just afraid of humans," Frexie said.

"Afraid? Of humans? But why? And what about you?" Zack bombarded her with the questions.

"It's a long story," She said.

"We have a lot of time here! And yes, one question that revolved in my mind was why the pokemon here are different from other parts and why the hell are they so hostile!" Chad questioned.

"I will answer all of your questions but first let me show you something!" Frexie said and started walking. The three of them looked at each other then started walking.

"So you three got here by mistake!"

"Uh… yes but how do you know it?" Zack questioned for the umpteenth time today.

"I said all your questions will be answered."

The four of them walked and walked but the plains never came to an end. Finally at a distance they saw a glowing thing. Frexie pointed her finger at the sparkling thing and then started running towards it. Drake and the others also ran.

After a long run, they reached on a raised up plateau. Frexie was already there. All three of them looked at the thing that was glowing. A tree that stood straight upright. Its stem had an enlightening glow. Its leaves were pale yellow with a little tint of whiteness in them. It was huge in size and looked like an age old one. Sparkles like that of the fireflies fell out of its branches and leaves. Touching the aerial roots caused them to glow in a bright green which soothed to the eyes. But they noticed the tree didn't grow on the land but on a big pale green rock. And somehow it felt like the tree was nothing in front of the rock.

"It's enchanting, isn't it?" Frexie came up from behind the tree.

"Yes…" was all that came out of the three mouths.

"It's the Tree of Evolution!"

"Tree of Evolution?"

* * *

**Tree of evolution? What the hell is that? It's something wonderful, enchanting and about which you will know more in the next chapter… and yes in the next chapter, the secrets of the mysterious island will be told to you all…**

**Till then** **Champbybirth takes your leave!**


End file.
